Conventional cleaning sheets, especially those that are used in laundry dryers, have a strong tendency to refold upon themselves, especially during use.
When cleaning sheets refold upon themselves, they reduce the surface area and thus, the ability of the cleaning sheets to optimize the release of any cleaning ingredients contained on and/or in the cleaning sheet.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop cleaning sheets that resist folding, especially refolding upon themselves, even after an initial fold has been formed in the cleaning sheets.